


Sacrifice

by Shirako_MetalManiacQueen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Prose Poem, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirako_MetalManiacQueen/pseuds/Shirako_MetalManiacQueen
Summary: I Short Poem about the Anniversary of Merles death
Kudos: 2





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> I know it has been a LONG time since I've posted anything. I am currently trying to get out of the writers slump that I have been trapped in for over a year now, I figured posting an old poem that I wrote would be a good start to helping get me back on track :)
> 
> This poem has not been through a Beta so all Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

Sacrifice

Gun metal grey was the sky  
As I stood by your grave were no flowers lie

Taken from us 5 years ago  
by a man full of hate  
a patch on his eye

He left you to die.

Only to rise again

I watched in distress  
as you feasted on flesh

with a knife in my hand  
I gave you peace to go to the promise land

To bring my brother back  
Is what I wish

But the past cannot be changed

The sacrifice you made  
Will live in our hearts

Never to be forgotten  
for as long as we live

**Author's Note:**

> Merle has always been one of my favorite character and I truly would have to loved to have watched his character more because I feel with Hershel, Rick and the rest of the gangs help he was slowly starting to grow into much more of a lovable asshole lol 
> 
> Thank you for your time and Please review!


End file.
